


Little Drummer Boy

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall I play for you, parum pum pum pum<br/>On my drum?</p><p>I played my drum for Him, parum pum pum pum,<br/>I played my best for Him, parum pum pum pum,<br/>Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum.<br/>Then He smiled at me, parum pum pum pum,<br/>Me and my drum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drummer Boy

Finn was playing drums in the basement. It had been a while since he had time to practice and he really missed it.

“Hey, little drummer boy,” a voice behind him said.

Finn  turned around to see who it was and saw Puck was standing right behind him.

“Hey man, Carole let me in.”

“Dude, you’re in town!” Finn dropped his drumsticks and hugged Puck.

“Sure, I wouldn’t miss Ohio winter for anything. I need snow for the holidays, you know?”

Finn chuckled. “Little drummer boy, though? You really got the Christmas spirit! You know, for a Jew.”

“It’s my favorite Christmas song,” Puck said. “It always reminds me of you,” he added in a quiet voice.

Finn blushed and sat back on his drum stool.

“Shall I play for you?” he asked with a smirk.

Puck dropped down on the couch and nodded.

“Dude, when was the last time we jammed together?”

Finn shrugged and started playing. “Too bad you don’t have your guitar.”

Puck nodded but started singing along to Finn’s drumming – _parum pum pum pum._

At the end of the song, Puck looked at Finn seriously. “I know why we almost never jam, man.”

“Why?” Finn turned to him.

“Cause you’re way too hot when you drum and I can’t stand it.” Puck looked away.

Finn looked at him incredulously and joined him on the couch.

“Dude, if it’s the only reason – “

He pulled Puck closer and his heart beat like a drum as they kissed – _parum pum pum pum._


End file.
